Kyou Kara MA no Tsuku Jiyuugyou!
The introduction to the book starts with Shibuya Miko explaining why Yuuri is named "Yuuri"(有利, profitable). She says when she was in labor a handsome young fencer picked her up in his taxi and that he tried to comfort her by telling her babies born in the summer grow up to be strong and that where he was from July is called "Yuuri". As soon as she heard the word she decided that it was going to be his name. She says that is the reason she chose that name and it had nothing to do with his father being a banker and being obsessed with profits. The scene then changes to Yuuri saying "even if that's the case why did she choose those kanji!?" She could have chosen any kanji that is pronounced "Yuuri" but she chose the one that means "profitable". Yuuri then thinks about the baseball club and says he used to be in the baseball club but that he thinks he will not join it now that he's in high school. As Yuuri rides his bike home from school he passes by a park and sees one of his classmates from middle school, Murata Ken, being hassled by bullies and he decides to steps in and Murata runs by the distraction Yuuri caused. The bullies then decide to take Yuuri instead and since Yuuri doesn't have any money the decide to take him into the woman's restroom and shove his face in a toilet. As soon as Yuuri's face hits the water he is transported to the other world. At first he thinks he might have been flushed down the toilet but he realizes that is a crazy thought. When he awakens in the other world, he sees a girl and thinks the bullies might have dropped him in a theme park. He tries to talk to the girl but she doesn't understand what he's saying. The girl screams and several villagers come out with hoes and shovels and then they start pelting him with rocks. Just then Adalbert shows up and stops the villagers. He then walks over to Yuuri and unlocks the memory of the language in Yuuri's soul with a spell. To Yuuri it seems like everyone is speaking Japanese. Conrad then rides up on his horse and fights with Adalbert and a kotsuhizoku picks Yuuri up. Conrad keeps calling Yuuri "Heika"(Your Majesty) which confuses him. He doesn't know why he would he be their king and so he thinks it's all just a joke or a plot of the theme park. Yuuri and Conrad ride to a small human refugee city just inside Shin Makoku's boarder. There they meet Günter who is exceptionally excited to meet him. They take Yuuri inside a house and dry his clothes. While they wait Günter explains that he is the new Maou. Yuuri doesn't understand but figures he might be able to go home if he just goes along with that they say so he asks what they want him to do. Günter replies that he must defeat all the humans that oppose them. Yuuri is appalled by this since he thins he is a human himself and they all seem human to him but Günter tells him they are mazoku. The next morning they all then ride towards the capital. After 6 hours they stop in a small village just outside the capital and Yuuri asks for water. Just then a small girl who looks about 10 with lavender hair and eyes offers him a glass of water. Yuuri asks if she is mazoku and she says yes so he decides it would be fine to take the water. He's about to drink it when Conrad takes it from him and sips it. Conrad hands it back to Yuuri and tells him to leave a little behind. Yuuri does as he was told and immediately feels incredibly refreshed. Günter is appalled that Conrad let this happen and tells Yuuri not to eat or drink anything they do not give him directly but Conrad says it's fine and it did not taste weird and he told him to leave a little behind just in case. They decide to let Yuuri ride into the capital on his own horse and give Yuuri a black horse that he decides to name "Ao". When they arrive at the castle they see that Stuffel has arranged a huge welcoming party for the new Maou to try to win his favor. People are lining the streets to see their new king. Some of them give him flowers. A bee coming after the flowers flies past Ao's ear which startles the horse and she runs wildly up to the castle and throws Yuuri from the saddle. Yuuri looks up from where he fell and sees Wolfram and Gwendal. They are unimpressed by their first impression of Yuuri and think he is unsuitable to be their king. Wolfram complains that Yuuri is too young and so Yuuri says that Wolfram looks about the same age as him so he shouldn't be complaining but Wolfram informs him he is 82 years old. Conrad then explains to Yuuri that Mazoku age slowly and tend to be about five times as old as they look. Yuuri takes his first bath in two days. They had taken him to the Maou's private bath. Wolfram criticizes him throughout dinner and finally says he's not suitable because his mother is a filthy human which angers Yuuri so he slaps him. But in Shin Makoku among nobles, that is a marriage proposal. Wolfram is infuriated and throws his food to the floor (challenging Yuuri to a duel) and Yuuri picks up Wolfram's knife from the floor (accepting the duel). Yuuri and Wolfram have a duel and Wolfram loses and is extremely upset he tries to attack Yuuri with his fire magic and misses Yuuri and heads straight for a young girl. Seeing this causes Yuuri's magic to surface. Thinking the young girl was dead of very heavily injured he attacks Wolfram with two water dragons and lectures him about not fighting fair and hurting innocent bystanders and says he will kill him but just as he's about to attack someone calls out and says the girl is fine. Yuuri comes to his senses and puts Wolfram down and passes out. When he wakes up he finds he's been asleep for a few days and Wolfram is by his bedside. He asks Wolfram where Conrad is and He says he went to settle a fight the broke out in a small human village (the one he stopped in on his way) and that they were probably going to go to war. Hearing this Yuuri insists on going to help and stop them. Wolfram agrees to take him and they head out to the Human village. When they get there he learns that it's humans that were attacking the human village and he steps in to stop them. Finally seeing this he agrees to be the Maou. Novel Gallery ' KyouMAalternate.jpg|The alternate cover to Kyou MA. ' Category:Novels